1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved combination 24-hour wheelchair-sleeper apparatus that is designed to convert from a wheelchair configuration into a generally horizontal sleeping configuration.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, convertible beds or wheelchair devices, as well as other invalid transferring arrangements, are known. However, none of the devices of the prior art suggest all of the features of the present invention. In particular, the prior art does not suggest a wheelchair that may convert into a sleeper with additional features that promote total 24-hour independence. The following devices of the prior art are known to Applicant.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,717,169 to Shaffler discloses a wheeled structure that is convertible between a full-sized bed and a wheelchair. However, the Shaffler device does not include a mechanism to facilitate transferring the patient from the bed arrangement onto another like bed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,787,104 to Grantham discloses a convertible hospital bed that includes a mechanism to assist a patient sitting upright in the bed in moving on and off the bed. Grantham fails to disclose a wheelchair unit that is convertible into a sleeper apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,821,352 to DiMatteo et al. discloses an arrangement combining a wheelchair with a bed, wherein the bed has a mechanism that assists an invalid from the bed into a wheelchair, with the wheelchair having a mechanism to receive the invalid from the bed. The wheelchair unit of DiMatteo et al. permits transfer of an invalid between a bed and a convertible wheelchair in close proximity to a bedding unit. However, the invention of DiMatteo et al. does not provide accommodation for 24-hour occupation by a patient.